


The Map of His Life

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [18]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scars define them in some ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map of His Life

Dinah rarely woke before her lover, but this morning found her alert and facing him as he slept deeply. A minxy smile touched her lips as she looked at the expanse of his back, the lines of his face. He didn't sleep with the patch anymore, not now that he knew it did not bother her to see the scarred over socket and skin. And right now, she could see those scars the marks that defined him, while he had opted for true rest in her care.

It made it hard to be good, knowing that she could lean over and trace that pattern around the edge of the eye, the one made by a mother seeking vengeance for her son, balm for her pride. She knew that she could shift a little, and lick, one by one, the thin, almost invisible scars of his younger years in the army, from before he had been near invulnerable. 

He'd told her how he got them, on a mission gone bad, his back whipped to bloody streaks. She'd kissed them then, felt him shiver, and continued to kiss them until he had flipped over under her, claiming her mouth and body with intense need for her.

Her legs shifted a little in memory, a tingle building pleasantly as she looked his broad back over a little more, looked at the side closest to her. A tiny pucker scar was all that remained of a bullet he had taken getting out of his last job. That one would disappear entirely, as all the others he had taken in their association had. Only the old ones, the ones from before Cheshire's meddling remained. They were reminders of his experience, part of that allure he held over her. So much older, a veteran, and every single mark begged her to taste it, to kiss along it, until he was shaking with want.

He moved, just a little, and Dinah smiled more; he rarely moved outside of a nightmare or nearing wake-up when they shared a bed, and this was no nightmare. With a deep hunger for him already blazing, she moved a little, slowly so he'd expect it, and brought her mouth to his broad shoulder. The texture of his scars under her tongue was a contrast effect to the unmarked portions of his body, a sensory delight in ways that only a fighter ever seemed to understand. His moan of an inhalation told her that she definitely had his waking attention.

Moving to straddle his hips, she continued to explore those fine lines, tracing them, nipping softly at them. As he moved under her, against the friction of the bed, she knew he was trying to hold back, to let her tease him so fully, and it made her nerves explode with anticipation of his strength later. She slid down, finding the other small marks of two wars spent in the thick of battle along his back, his sides, down to his hips. A gentle nudge from her enticed him to turn over, exposing the few he carried on his chest and along his stomach. They were more marks of service, small, ridged medals of valor that she worked her lips and tongue over, sliding back up his body until she was straddling him again, but not yet taking him in.

She kissed along his jaw, finding the faint divot of a fight from his youth there, moving suggestively along his length, smiling as his fingers knotted in the sheet to keep from losing his control. She flicked her tongue along his ear, before kissing his temple, at the very edge of the pattern that the patch normally hid.

That proved too much for him to resist, and his hands came to her hips, clutching tightly to bring their bodies together in full union. Her low gasp mingled with his moan, before her wicked tongue continued its merciless teasing at the edge of the scarification from Addie's shot. She knew, without a doubt, what her mouth there did, stirring all his old emotions of that failure, of losing his wife...and how it mingled into the fact that Dinah had forgiven him his past, accepted it had shaped him, accepted who and what he was.

With her lips at his temple, her nails along the planes of his shoulder, digging in and leaving small cuts that would never leave marks, they made love together, fiercely, until each was lost in sensation and overwhelmed by it.

It was after, resting against his chest, Dinah felt him so calm beneath her, that she closed her eyes, savoring what the map of his life gave them both.


End file.
